Dakota Maddox
Dakota Maddox is an 18 year old boy and character in the Nexus Academy role play. History Early Life Dakota Cohen Maddox was born on July 11 of the year 5000, in an unknown city on Zion, a planet with vast oceans and large forests. His parents were Maya and Grayson Maddox. He had a younger sister, Haley, who was killed by an electrical storm on Zion. When Dakota was 13, he was kidnapped from Zion and taken to New Earth because of his abilities. All he remembered of his past was his name, powers, and sister. He has flashbacks of his city every once in a while, but does not know what or where it is. He can still speak Larish, the main language on Zion, but does not know where it is from or what language it is. The Discovery Shortly before Haley died, when Dakota was 12, he discovered his powers. He accidentally made a car go flying into the air and come crashing down. The people barely survived, but he became very afraid of himself, and from then on stayed away from anyone but his family, to assure that nobody would be hurt. New Earth Ever since he arrived on Earth, Dakota has practiced and mastered his powers, and knows how to control them. At Nexus Academy, he has meet a few close allies, Quincy, Lock, and Claire Axworthy. Physical Appearance Dakota is 5'10 and skinny. He is very fast, but not too strong. He has blue eyes, and blonde hair. Dakota's Nexus Academy uniform is a variant of the standard one, blue being his secondary colour. He often wears a black leather jacket and black pants with it. Besides the Nexus Academy uniform, Dakota wears mainly polyester sports wear, or light, loose shirts and pants. He usually wears black and blue, but occasionally other colors. He is often wearing a necklace that he has from Zion: a silver chain with a star, representing the planets sun. For important occasions, Dakota wears a button-up collared shirt with black pants. Personality Dakota was a very happy, funny, outgoing person who was rarely mad or upset. He loved being around people and meeting anyone he possibly could. However, shortly after he discovered his powers, his personality changed completely. He kept to himself, became introverted, and did not ever want to be around people in fear that he would harm them. After about a year on New Earth, Dakota decided to try to meet new people, and go back to normal. He met new people, and has slowly changed his personality again, to now being a more extroverted, kind person. He is very smart, and has completely mastered his abilities, becoming very powerful. Also, Dakota does not like to take orders, but instead lead. Powers and Abilities * Gravitokinesis - Dakota has the ability to create, shape, and manipulate gravity. This includes gravity on planets, or even gravity between 2 objects or people. He can use it on the offensive to crush, or immobilize things, or on the defensive by creating a gravitational field around him to repel any incoming objects. Paraphernalia * Star Necklace - This is a necklace Dakota has from his home planet Zion. It was given to him by his mother when he turned 12. It is a silver chain with a golden star that represents the sun of Zion. * Graviton Blade - A sword given to him upon graduation from Nexus Academy. The blade is curved (somewhat similar to a khopesh) and black in colour, and it is able to channel his powers into much more powerful attacks. * Black Box - An item Dakota has from Zion. It is a small black box, with no clear openings. It is unknown what is in it, how to open it, or how to use it. Relationships Family Maya Maddox Dakota's mother. She was always supporting him, helping him move past any problems. Even after his power-discovery incident, she would still be with him, and attempt to help him with anything. Grayson Maddox Dakota's father. Dakota always looked up to him, and greatly trusted him. Grayson taught Dakota many things, including building, playing sports, and how to have positive relationships with people. Haley Maddox Dakota's younger sister. They would always do things together, whether it was hiking, swimming, playing sports, or almost anything else. On Haley's 11th birthday, when Dakota was 13, she was killed in an electrical storm while on her way home from a sleepover. Friends Quincy Sanders At first, Dakota and Quincy only sometimes got along. Quincy disliked Dakota's overconfidence, however, they got along at certain times, especially when with other people. Now, Dakota trusts Quincy much more than anybody else, and they have become good friends. Dakota is like a big brother to him. Claire Axworthy Dakota and Claire once did not get along, but now are good friends, implicitly trusting each other. Dakota is like a big brother to her. John Pearce Dakota and John dislike each other, but respect each other enough to work together and trust each other when necessary. John does not believe Dakota is human, a fact which Dakota is afraid of. Erica Lane Erica and Dakota have a strained sort of relationship, not friendly but not exactly unfriendly either. Dakota helps her when he can, and they sort of co-lead the Gang. Lock Reach Dakota and Lock got along well enough despite never really interacting, mostly due to mutual friends. Other Lauren Blackwood, Clay Morris, & Hannah Summers During Dakota's formative years at the Academy, they were his best friends, but once they graduated they lost contact. When they returned, working for the Coalition, Dakota chose Lock over them. Dominic Reed Dakota no longer distrusts, but still hates, Dominic. Annabel Steel Dakota pities and despises Annabel, who once tried to manipulate him through one-sided dating. Trivia *When Dakota was 15, he went to a fair, and broke the ''Gravitron ''Ride. *Dakota takes 6 classes at Nexus Academy, and spends his last period working at The Grid to gain money and special privileges. Picking his science was easy, as he can control gravity. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters